The Namekian Mistake
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Bulma should have never drank on Namek, expecially when Krillian and Gohan brings Vegeta back with them... oh Bulma. One too many Margaritas...


The Namekian Mistake.

By S.G.

A/n: no profits, this is purely for entertainment.

Chapter one: The next morning.

Namek was a different place. Bulma was not use to the sun, the greenery or being stranded. So when Gohan and Krillian returned with their new alley to rest, Vegeta, things were different. First she was not happy with having the man in their small hide-a-way cottage. And being Bulma the one thing that calmed her down was liquor; Specifically Margaritas. However, Bulma had over done it with the tequila, the mix already had contained the liquor, but she added more.

Now the next day, the nights before events were creeping in…

"What? He's on our SIDE?" Bulma yelled at a shorted bald man. Krillian coiled up some preparing for her strike hugging a dragonball in his hand. She stood outside their small travel capsule home in the cave walls. "He's on our side! I promise. We just need to rest here Bulma. It's been a few days since we slept. Besides he helped heal Gohan and myself and got us this armor." Bulma glared at him then looked at the man who earlier scared her. However the tequila in her glass changed her mind set and she didn't find herself hiding, angrier then scared.

"Besides he promised not to lay a hand on you or us. He even said he'd help us to protect you in exchange for one of the three wishes. Once Freeza is gone he'd have his vengeance on him." Krillian gulped as Bulma stepped closer.

"Who the fuck is Freeza and when were you going to tell me there is three wishes and not one?" Bulma said stepping closer to the now frightened man. "Oh- I forgot you been here by yourself…" Krillian smiled a bit and stepped to be behind Gohan who glared at the scared warrior.

"Freeza, he is the man who had my people exterminated and forced the remaining Sayians in slavery for his planet selling practice." Came Vegeta's roaring voice. Bulma turned at looked at him and noticed he was now wearing different armor then he had on earlier when they first meet. "It's only for tonight Bulma, we have three beds here he'll sleep on the couch." said Krillian.

"Fine, do what you want!" Bulma said stomping off into the capsule travel home. Vegeta looked at the two warriors then back at the woman and smirked. He had found it amusing the woman scared the two before him. Earlier he noticed she was scared and now she had grown a back bone and had no fear of him. "Umm, Vegeta. Bulma's been on the sauce." Said Krillian. "Sauce?" Vegeta asked with his raspy voice.

"It's liquor. She gets like that when she's a bit depressed. Last time I seen her like this was after her and Yamcha broke up after Goku's death."

"I am not familiar with that liquor, you mean liquid?" the Sayian asked. "It's something on earth we have during parties or to relax, she tends to overdo it and then… she does Bulma things." Never mind, let's go in and get something to eat then some shut-eye." Krillian said leading Gohan and Vegeta into the house.

They walked in and saw Bulma in the small kitchen with drink mixer in her hand shaking it. "So Bulma, anything good to eat in the fridge?" asked Gohan walking up to her. The woman turned to the boy. "Sandwich stuff… that's about it, the rest is on the ship which is who knows in what condition." She said sighing.

The warriors took the time to relax, the three had removed there amour, but left there suits on and boots. Gohan and Krillian made normal amounts of food however Vegeta was unfamiliar with a sandwich and ate everything separate including the mustard which he surprising liked. After a few hours of talking, Gohan and Killian went to the small room where the three bunks rested leaving Bulma behind. "Bulma, are you sure your staying up?" asked Krillian. "Mind your business!" she slurred as she poured another margarita. "Alright, we'll be in here, night Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted in response and folded his arms as he sat on the couch looking at the woman sitting on a stool in the kitchen across from him. "What is a margarita?" he asked. Bulma looked over at the man. "It's fantastic!" she said, "I am on my fourth one." She grinned at the man, "Want one?" she asked. Vegeta shrugged some. "You know you're not so scary now." She mumbled.

"Bring me one." he demanded. Bulma grinned some and poured the liquor from the mixer into a water glass and walked towards him and sat next to him on the couch. "Here." She said handing the glass to him. He looked at her other hand that held a smaller glass. "Why is mine larger?" he asked sniffing the glass. "You need to catch up!" she said smiling. Vegeta sniffed it once more and swallowed the whole glass in seconds.

"Woo-woo wo there buddies!" she said pointing at him. "You drink that sllllllllowly." She stated. "You're going to be drunk soon!" she said pointing at him. "Like you." He said looking at her.

"Okay- yes." She said rocking a bit on the couch. "I am a bitty bit, but it helps me sleep as well, it's hard when it's so damn bright out." She paused realizing she was talking to Vegeta. "Did you mean what you said, you wouldn't hurt me?" she said recalling Krillian's discussion a few hours prior. Vegeta shrugged some and looked at the woman before him.

"Are you tired?" she asked randomly. He shook his head eye lowering at the woman. "Do you always talk this much?" Bulma though for a second, "Yes" She responded.

Bulma shifted on the couch to look at the un-armored warrior. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked looking the man in the eye. Vegeta didn't like this too much and scooted a bit away on the couch. She frowned some looking at his reaction.

"Woman, I'm a different species." He said, "What I think is gorgeous is different than your backwatered- dearth." Vegeta paused noticing his voice slurring some. Bulma scooted some towards the now tired warrior who didn't move any. "Well?" she asked inches from him.

Vegeta looked at her, he did admit to the bald man and Gohan he thought she was gorgeous. "Yes." He said frowning. Bulma smiled at his answer. "Really?" she smiled more and leaned in towards his face and kissed him. It was soft sweet, but scared the shit out of the warrior. He gently pulled her back from him and looked at her. Her eyes remained closed, but a small smile on her face.

"For a tough guy." She whispered opening her eyes. "You can be sweet too." She scooted back some from him and leaned on the other end of the sofa. "I'm not sweet." He growled now getting a bit dizzy. Bulma smiled at him. "I want some cheetoos." Bulma said looking towards the kitchen. "What's some?" she asked turning back to see the warrior asleep on their couch. She frown some and wobbled up and walked towards the room Gohan and Krillian were sleep in.

Bulma looked at the two then the third bed and fell into it instantly asleep.

It wouldn't be until the next day, after she awoke she would recall the night before event. By then the three would have left the capsule home and went on their mission.


End file.
